1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wearable device capable of being worn by a user's body and capable of operations in accordance with a motion of the body.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been recently disclosed a biopotential input sensor device including: a biopotential measurement module configured to measure a biopotential of a user with a plurality of measuring electrodes; a motion detection module configured to detect a motion corresponding to a first motion of the user from the biopotential of the user; a motion determination module configured to determine the motion of the user corresponding to the measured biopotential of the user when the motion detection module detects the motion corresponding to the first motion; and a device controller configured to determine an operation corresponding to the determined motion of the user and transmit the determined operation to a main unit of a device to be controlled (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2015-2939).
In a wearable device capable of operations in accordance with body motions, it is preferable that no operation be mistakenly caused by a motion unintended by a user.